You Made a Fool of Everyone
by captainblue123
Summary: "Are you trying to handle me Natsu?" Lucy bitterly turned towards Natsu. He quickly removed his hand and shook his head no in response. He didn't want this. Not now, not ever. - Dark side of Lucy emerges after she suffers some tragic events. Is she too far gone or can someone save her from herself? Not if she can help it. Read and Review. Thought I would try something different.
1. Pow! Pow!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Not profit.

A/N: Just wanted to write a little bit of a darker story. Let me know what you think!

 **You've Made a Fool of Everyone**

"Pow! Pow!" Lucy points a small hand in the shape of a gun at Laxus. Her nail just barely touching the dragon slayers forehead. Laxus was never the kind to shy away from confrontation but he sat motionless in his chair as the blonde girl stared him down. He had heard about her recent outburst as of late but had been fortunate enough to avoid them, until now that is. Now, lucky for him, he was her main target.

Lunch had started off simple enough. Lucy sat at the bar drinking one of her normal drinks. Long gone were the days of her strawberry milkshakes. Her poison of choice was now a whiskey on the rocks. Something not very becoming of the once bubbly blonde. Wendy and Carla sat close by trying to make small talk with the celestial mage.

The rest of Team Natsu was at one of the tables. Erza, Gray and Natsu were unusually quiet when it came to their team. Juvia, although not an official member, was seated at the table as well. Team Natsu had just returned from a job, although they somehow managed to get paid, something terrible had gone down. Everyone was keeping hush, hush about it.

Laxus had tried to pry some information from his gramps but didn't get too much out of the old man. Just that the mission had been satisfied and that was really the main concern. Laxus however did manage to get a glimpse of a note, in Mira's writing, with Lucy's name on it. It was hard to make out the rest, trying to read it upside down but it seems something was urgent with Lucy. But Laxus was caught in the act with the Master quickly covering the note and dismissing his grandson.

Laxus, being the gentleman that he is, took a seat with Natsu and the others. The conversation died immediately with the oddness of Laxus joining the group. There was a moment of awkward silence. The team seemed drained. Era was the first to speak up, "What do we owe this honor, Laxus?"

Laxus took a moment to reply as his focus turned over to the celestial mage at the bar. Her once blonde pigtails was now platinum. She often wore long-sleeved crop tops; today it was white. A scar marred the pale skin across her stomach. Although Laxus couldn't see it from his seat, he knew it was there. He had a feeling she could feel his eyes on her. He refocused his attention to his table, "Just checking up on my favorite team. How'd the job go?" 

"It went fine. Piece of cake." Gray responded almost a little too quickly.

"Piece of pie." Natsu murmured as he took another gulp of his food.

"Are you sure? It seems something happened with blondie over there-" Laxus started.

"I'm not sure what you are searching for, Laxus, but you will not find it here," Erza inturpted.

"I don't understand why everyone is walking around on egg shells around blondie. Is it because she has a few marbles loose now? Natsu, why don't you get your woman under control? Is she too much for you to handle? You can pass her off this way if you need to. " Laxus sneered as his own words.

"Lucy doesn't have any marble loose! She is just a little-uh different!" Happy tried to defend his friend.

Before Natsu could get a word out, a loud laughter emerged from the bar. All heads snapped to look at where the laughter was coming from. No one was surprised to find Lucy as the culprit. The laughing continued for an unsettling amount of time. Natsu stood up and made his way to Lucy. Although not always effective, he had the best calming effect on her. He placed a warm hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Luce, let's just go."

"Are you trying to handle me Natus?" Lucy bitterly turned towards Natsu. He quickly removed his hand and shook his head no in response. He didn't want this. Not now, not ever. "You think I have marbles loose?" Lucy sweetly turned to glance at Laxus over her shoulder.

Laxus wasn't sure why, but he felt himself tense up. In a second flat, Lucy was in front of Laxus, hands on her petite hips. "You think I need to be handled? By a man? A man like you?" Lucy said too sweetly. The old Lucy would sass him but this was something entirely different. The humor was gone. He had read the situation very wrong. Lucy made a grab for Erza's breakfast plate and slammed it to the ground. She reached for a cup and flung it across the room where it smashed into hundreds of pieces behind Mira at the bar. Dish after dish, plate after plate was thrown about in an angry attempt to prove something. No one sure what. No one moved a muscle but Lucy. Lucy quickly ran out of dishes and Laxus used this moment to try to stand up. He was shoved down harshly by Lucy. A fingernail on his forehead as the words "Pow! Pow!" escaped her pretty pink lips.

"Lucy, that's enough." Erza interjected, "Laxus is just ill-informed about the situation."

"What situation is that?" Lucy now turned her focus on Erza.

"That you just need some time to recover. You have been through a lot."

"You mean Laxus wants to know why I killed that man on the job." Lucy smirked as the words left her mouth.

The guild, if even possible, stood quieter than before.

"Let's not get into it right now." Gray stood up from his spot.

"Why not? Does death frighten you, Gray?" Lucy whined his name to mock him.

"Lucy, this is not you. Come back to us." Gray ignored Lucy's taunts.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? This is me now. Get over it."

"Luce, let's just go home. Battle time is over. Defenses down. No one is going to harm you here." Natsu took a step closer to wrap her arm around her shoulders and guide her out the building but Lucy had other thoughts. She head butted Natsu and made a shove at Gray across the table. Erza to the recuse gave Lucy a firm punch to the stomach, knocking her out cold before she could lash out on anyone else.

"You couldn't leave it alone." The Master muttered from the top of the stairs. "Everyone go home for the day."

 _Lucy felt a great weight on her neck. Her hands shot up. The sound of chains rattled with her every movement. A collar? She had a collar around her neck with a heavy chain attached to it. Lucy felt panic. Why did her body hurt so much? Natsu? Gray? Erza? Were they safe? Are they here too? The room is pitch black. She tries to get her breathing under control and listen to what it going on around her. She hears footsteps. Those footsteps send her into panic mode. As the door starts to open and the bright light floods in, she can her screams. She confused. For a second she could swear those are her own screams. Their hands are on her. Roaming all over her body. She tries to fight back but she is making little progress. The hands are now squeezing her. Squeezing the life out of her._

"Luce, wake up! It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" Natsu's hands try to shake Lucy awake from the apparent nightmare she was having.

Lucy finally wakes up with a startled yelp as she sits up I bed, "It's not. It's not." She whispers to herself over and over. Natsu can only watch as his best friend suffers. Not matter what he does, she won't open up to him.

Lucy's eyes focus. Half of her wants to snuggle into Natsu while the other half wants to shove him right off her bed. How dare he think he can try to comfort her now? Where was he the whole time she was suffering? And with that Lucy pushed an unsuspecting Natsu right off her bed.

"Get lost." Lucy snarled as she made her way to the bathroom to try to wash her nightmares away.

So Lucy is a major bitch! Just kidding. Everything will be revealed soon enough. Let me know what you think. Is this just stupid? I just wanted to try something darker. Drop me a review and let me know what's up! I know there ooc all over Lucy. Hopefully everyone else isn't too far off.


	2. Finding Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything really.

A/N: A little more dramatic of a chapter than I had planned.

Finding Lucy

Lucy could not help but drag her feet as she took her final steps of her "journey". Fairy Tail stood in all of its glory in front of her. An odd sensation filled her. How long had it been since she had laid eyes on her once upon a time sanctuary? But the feelings fueling her now were foreign to her. Words echoed in her mind. What was the truth? What were lies?

Lucy thought she had overcame this internal battle. She had deliberately made slow progress in making her way. Half of herself urged her to disappear from everything she ever knew while the other half reminded her she had absolutely nothing. Nobody. She hadn't the slightest clue where to begin again.

 _Nobody misses you. They are not even looking for you. If you don't believe me, see it for yourself._

Lucy's hand froze on the handle of the door as the words played over in her head. She had no business here. This was a terrible mistake. Life continues on for everyone even if your own world seemed to cease to exist.

The door flung open; almost completely off its hinges. Lucy came face to face with the dark eyes of a very familiar dragon slayer.

Big, black eyes studied the cards on display in front of him. He did his best not to dig his claws on the slender shoulder he was perched on due to his excitement. He was on a secret mission. Lucy's rent money could depend on it. Happy blinked his left eye twice before slowly blinking his right eye very slowly. Lisanna was his for the taking.

Natsu did his best to seemed like he was studying his own deck but he carefully eyed his blue haired friend. Natsu smirked evilly as he realized he had the game in the bag.

"Well, Natsu, what is going to be your next move?" Lisanna eyed her longtime friend.

"Well Lis- I will give you one last chance to forfeit and spare yourself this embarrassing defeat!" Natsu grinned his Cheshire cat grin.

"I don't know, Natsu. Maybe you should give up while you are a head? The stakes are pretty high this round you know!"

"No way! I'm all in! And I win!" Natsu layed his cards flat on the table as he spoke before gloating proudly.

"Hmm. I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Lisanna neatly layed her cards on the table for Natsu to see, revealing two cards she had hid from Happy's view.

"What? No way!" The two best friends spoke in unison.

"Happy! You had one job!" Natsu stood up, really fired up now.

"Nastsu, I swear! I had no idea Lisanna would stoop to your level or I would have watched her better!"

Lisanna giggled as she listened to Happy and Natsu argue back and forth with each other. The two's trick was easy to catch on to. She had dared to test Natsu's cockiness and challenge him all or nothing. All or nothing not being that much at all but it was the principle of the matter.

"Bunny girl?"

Natsu froze as he heard the faint words leave Gajeel's lips. Gajeel had barely spoken above a whisper but the words somehow rose above all the other voices in the guild. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Natsu took a couple of deep sniffs. He had imagined this day for a very long time now only to fear that it would never become a reality. But there she was. There was Lucy. He couldn't see her but her scent had been forever imprinted on his brain. He can and will always recognize it with ease.

Natsu let his body react naturally. His feet took off on their own accord towards _her._ Natsu gave little thought to shoving Gajeel out of the doorway.

"Lu-cy…" Natsu stopped in his tracks. Lucy? He kept trying to register in his brain. She smelled like her but the look was off. Her once gorgeous hair looked lifeless. It was long and matted in certain spots. The Lucy he knew would never allow such a thing to occur. His Lucy had always been light in complexion but managed to have a sun kissed glow. The girl before him was a ghost. If Natsu studied her skin too long he could catch the faintest glimpse of her blood flowing through her veins. Lucy's big brown eyes. This girl shared those same big, brown eyes that Natsu dreamed about every night but there was something off. Her eyes were clouded over; the eyes almost turning to a gray color or at least to Natsu's well-tuned senses.

"Lucy?" Natsu repeats but he can't help but cringe at the strain of his voice.

She narrows her eyes as Natsu slowly reaches out his head to touch the blonde mage's face. Her lip is split open with what looks like a lousy attempt to clean up the wound, emphasizing the damage done. Both of her once lovely eyes are black and blue. He drops his hand back to his side. Natsu can't decide if the mark on her forehead is a scar or dirt. He lets his eyes wonder done the half-naked girl. She is covered by an oversized shirt and what appears to be nothing else. Natsu gulps at the sight of his long lost friend but does his best to shake it off. She is here. That is the main thing. The bruises and cuts will heal.

"Luce." Natsu reaches out once more to his long lost friend, not caring about the tears that threaten to spill over.

"Don't!" Her voice was uncharacteristically harsh.

"What?" Natsu froze in his spot.

"Don't. Fucking. Cry. "

Natsu and Gajeel had managed to capture the rest of the guilds attention. Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia and Happy froze mid stride on their way to greet Lucy at the door. Natsu blinked a couple of times, unsure what his next course of action should be.

Lucy let out a long sigh before finally whispering, "I just want to go home." She had no idea where that would even be but she needed a shower and a lot of sleep.

Surprisingly enough, Natsu and Happy had worked hard over the past year in keeping Lucy's apartment as well as keeping it neat. Well as neat as possible for those two. Lucy headed straight for the tub, filling it with hot water.

"She's probably just tired," Erza broke the silence of the team as they sat on Lucy's couch waiting for her to finish in the wash room.

"She looks like she needs to go to a doctor," Gray countered.

"She doesn't appear to have any fresh wounds. I offered to heal her but she declined." Wendy lowered her head as if it were her own fault Lucy was in this condition.

"So she will be fine until the morning at least. Then we will seek out a doctor," Erza decided.

Lucy emerged out of the bathroom in a black long sleeved tee and loose pink sweat pants with a small yelp from the surprise of her teammates still sitting on her couch. "You guys are still here? It's late. We should call it a day, don't you think?"

The group blinked a couple of times. "Luce, are you ok? You seem rather indifferent on returning! We are a team! We are here for you! Talk to us! Where have you been? What happened?" Natsu walked over to be where Lucy stood. "You look like you have been through hell." Gray too came to stop next to Lucy.

 _They don't care, Lucy._

"I'm fine. Thank you. I'm just tired." Lucy spoke above a whisper as she took a shy step away from the two men. When had they gotten so intimidating?

"Alright. We can talk tomorrow. Get some rest and we will be right out here if you need anything," Gray placed a hand on each of the blondes shoulders as reassurance.

Why was no one listening to her? Why was he touching her? Lucy clenched her fist. Why did she feel so powerless? Lucy placed her hands over Gray's lightly. With no warning, Lucy dug her fingernails into Gray's hands.

"What the hell?" Gray released Lucy immediately and pulled back, glaring at the blonde. The rest of the team wasn't exactly sure what had just went on.

"You don't get to touch me. And as for the rest of you, get out. I want to be alone. I am not sure why you can't understand that but get out. I said get out. Get out! Get out! Get out!" Lucy couldn't fight back the anger she had been suppressing, every word she spoke was louder than the previous. She manically targeted a mirror on the wall next to her. She grabbed the mirror and letting it effortlessly slip from her fingers. The once beautiful object shattering upon impact into nothing more than jagged glass.

 _She traced the outline of the jagged piece of glass with her finger. It was sharp. She could see her reflection every once in a while as she played with the glass. She accidently rounded an edge too closely and cut herself. She dropped the glass onto her lap and quickly covered her cut finger with the other hand. She was about to wrap it in a piece of her shredded clothing but the quick footsteps approaching made her freeze. It was now or never._

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice brought Lucy back to the present. He was the only one left standing in the room.

"I'm just tired, Natsu. So tired."

Natsu seemd to come to an understanding and with a quick head shake made his way out the door. He left Lucy in her mess- to pick up all alone.

That was when Lucy first returned from being away in case you weren't sure on the timeline. So was that too dramatic? LOL sorry. I don't think all the chapters will be so serious. But we shall see. Shoot me a review and let me know your takes on the story? Any things you want to see happen? And thanks for reading!


	3. Losing Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own 

A/N: I swear this story has a mind of its own. Sorry! Also I didn't realize the format is messed up. I am not too sure how to fix that.

Losing Lucy

"Get lost!" Lucy screeched at him as she slammed the door to the bathroom.

Natsu let out a sigh as he heard the bath water turn on. He plopped back down on the now unoccupied bed. He ran a hand through his pink hair in frustration. Things weren't really getting any better. Lucy had her better days but when she had a setback it was like starting all over. And she killed that guy. Granted he had been attacking her. But still that wasn't the Fairy Tail way. That wasn't even the normal Lucy way.

Natsu felt like he was losing Lucy all over again.

000-00

Losing Lucy. He had completely lost her. There was not one trace of her scent anywhere. Natsu had viciously searched the area over and over. Happy was flying high in the sky doing an aerial search. Gray and Ezra also searched the wooded area while Wendy and Carla searched up and down along the river they had been on. Nothing. No trail. No foot print. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

0000-000

"This job is kind of lame!" Lucy whined as she stumbled her way through the thigh deep waters of the river.

"But it is a task that needs to be completed. We gave them our word." Erza spotted another ruby stone in the water, quickly snatching it up and placing it in her bag.

"You two are slower than molasses!" Natsu sneered from the edge of the riverbank with his hands placed proudly on his hips with his own bag full of gems dangling from his side.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he landed with his own mini bag hanging to his side.

"You try maneuvering through this cold water!" Lucy shot back.

"Feels good to me!" Gray now joined Erza and Lucy in the water.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Lucy pointed to the ice wizard in annoyance.

"There are children, Gray!" Erza scolded as Wendy and Carla joined the team.

"Relax! I am just trying to help!" Gray commented quietly.

"You mean you collected all your gems too?" Lucy whined.

"Told you guys you were slow!" Natsu repeated himself.

"It is not my fault. My partner whines and moves slowly." Erza defended herself.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Here Lucy!" Gray handed Lucy another ruby gem.

"Thank you, Gray. You are so nice, unlike some people!" Lucy smiled sweetly to Gray.

"You're welcome! Your bag is looking a little empty so I thought I'd help," Gray teased.

"Not you too! You jerk!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at Gray before turning around and making her way to were Natsu and Wendy were now sitting at the riverbank. "Stupid team." Lucy grumbled to herself. Lucy wasn't paying attention as she walked and before she knew it, she had tripped over a rock and fell face first into the cold waters soaking herself and her backpack.

"Clumsy Lucy!" Natsu laughed as he hauled Lucy out of the waters, cradling her almost like a baby as he made his way back to the shore. Lucy didn't say a word. She was too cold and now too tired to argue with Natsu. How had he reached her so quickly anyway? It didn't matter though because his body was nice and warm to her frigid skin. She thought he'd drop her as soon as he they reached the shore but he hadn't.

"Maybe we should make camp here. We can count all the gemstones we've collected. I don't think we have collected the full five hundred yet so we can finish up early tomorrow." Erza emerged from the water, her too looking a little bit worse for wear.

"I can start dinner!" Wendy began to open up her back pack and pull out some dried fruits she had along with some salted meat that had been wrapped up.

"Good idea. I will help you." Carla joined Wendy in making the small dinner.

"Natsu, will you start a fire?" Erza requested as she reequipped into dry clothes.

Natsu sat Lucy down on wobbly legs as he went to do as he was asked.

"You should probably take off your clothes." Gray appeared next Lucy.

"No way pervert!" Lucy screeched.

"Here," Gray handed his large maroon tee to the shivering blonde, "I just meant you may want to get out of those wet clothes."

Lucy fought the blush as she took the giant tee and snuck behind a large tree to change. She stripped down to her underwear before quickly tossing the large maroon tee on. Luckily for her, it fit her like a giant dress. Scooping up her wet clothes she laid them on a rock before making her way back to the makeshift campsite.

"Why are you so red in the face, Lushi?" Happy poked at Lucy as she took her seat next to Natsu.

"I'm not!" Lucy protested as Wendy passed Lucy her dinner portions.

"You are kind of pink." Wendy agreed.

"Are you getting ill?" Erza asked between bites.

"No-no! I am fine!" Lucy quickly started shoveling food into her mouth, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from a certain dragon slayer and ice mage.

-00-

The rest of dinner went by uneventful. The sun had set and the moon was now high in the sky. The team had laid out their sleeping bags in the clearing with the sound of the river being their lullaby. The group had been asleep for a while when Lucy suddenly awoke. She couldn't place her finger on it but something was off. The fire had burned out and it was now dark. The stream….Lucy couldn't hear the stream. She looked over her shoulder and could easily spot the river. So where was the sound?

"Nastu?" Lucy reaches over to give Natsu a light shove but he doesn't respond. That's when Lucy notices he doesn't even look to be breathing. "Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy shakes him but he doesn't move. His body literally doesn't waver an inch as she shakes him ruthlessly.

"He is fine. He is just suspended."

Lucy jumped at the unexpected voice. She strained her eyes in the darkness trying to spot the figure. "Let- let them go! Whatever you did un do it now!" Lucy struggled to keep her voice level.

"I will. In time that is. Once I get what I came for." The figure emerged from the shadows. A tall man with dark hair became visible by the moon light.

"Are you after the gems? Take them already!" Lucy barked.

The man laughed at her assumption. "I've not come for the gems, stupid girl. I came for you." And in a flash the man was standing over Lucy with a hand reaching for her hair. Lucy did a roll over Natsu to get out of the man's reach before looping back around and reaching for her keys.

"Gate of the Lion- Leo- I summon you!"

But nothing happened.

"Time is suspended. That includes your spirits being able to enter this world." The man laughed as Lucy's face faltered. Lucy prepared for a sprint. She needed to get this man away from her friends. Then maybe they would become mobile again and help her. It was not much of a plan but it was the only one she could form. Lucy dug her bare heels into the dirt prepping for her run.

One. Two. Three.

Lucy made a mad dash away from her friends. She chanted to herself over and over not to trip. This was one time she could not afford to fall. She was running as fast as she could and although it was hard to tell over her breathing, she could hear the man's footsteps not far behind her.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried for help. She was defenseless without her keys. She should have grabbed her whip!

"Gotcha you!" Lucy heard right before she felt a hand grab her hair and toss her roughly into a tree. Lucy could feel the bark scrape her face as she crashed into the tree harshly. Lucy quickly shoved herself off the tree and did her best at a Lucy kick to the man. He dodged it with ease and she stumbled about to regain her balance. The man used Lucy's wobbliness to his advantage as he gave her a quick shove to the ground. Lucy fell on the ground with a thud. Before she could flip herself over she could feel the man straddling her back. His arms on either side of her, trapping her.

"Now you are mine."

Lucy had no idea what she was doing. She reacted on instinct. As her attacker lowered his face to hers she used this chance to head-butt him as hard as she could.

"Bitch." And with that he slammed Lucy's face into the ground hard enough for her to lose consciousness.

000-000

The sun was just rising when Natsu sniffed the air lightly with his eyes still closed. Something was off. He could smell his entire team…his entire team expect Lucy. Natsu opened one eye to sneak a peek at his best friend's sleeping bag. She had been reeking of Gray since putting on his stupid shirt. Maybe that was throwing his senses off? Her bed was empty but for the most part looked undisturbed.

Natsu slowly sat up and glanced over to the river. No Lucy over there. Natsu took a few more deep breaths. And didn't understand why he wasn't smelling Lucy at all. Not a trace of her.

"Lucy?" Natsu quickly stood up and shouted his best friends name, "Luuuuccyyyy?!"

"Quiet down, flame brain." Gray grumbled from his bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza questioned as she sat up, no needing to rub the sleep from her eyes. She was already at full attention.

"I can't smell Lucy." Natsu frantically yelled at his teammates, panic written all over his face.

"Don't be a perv." Gray finally sat up.

"He is right. Lucy is gone." Wendy's eyes wide in horror as well as she joined Natsu in the middle of the camp.

How did he lose Lucy? She had been right next to him.

000-00

"You are still here?" Lucy glared at Natsu as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Of course." Natsu grinned, "I'll always be here."

"I feel like you are trying to do a weird double meaning." Lucy huffed as she took a seat next to her longtime friend.

"I'm not the weirdo. That's you." Natsu ruffled Lucy's wet hair. Natsu ignored the flinch Lucy gave when he reached for her and took it as a good sign she didn't flee from him immediately. Natsu dropped his hand and the two remained seated on the edge of bed in silence.

"Natsu. I'm sorry I can't always control myself. I can't help the outburst you know. This anger I feel. The lack of guilt from my actions. The wanting to hurt others and sometimes joy I get from it. All of these things once felt so foreign to me feel like home. I don't know if the Lucy you are waiting for will ever return. I'm so….tired."

Natsu shrugged in response, "Guess I better get used to this Lucy then. She's even weirder than the one before."

Lucy looked up wide eyes in awe of Natsu. He was accepting her as she was? He wasn't leaving her? She was a monster. Not just physically but mentally too. She was used, gross, and damaged. She had been destroyed.

Natsu did his best to let Lucy sort her feelings out on her own. He could see almost every emotion flicker through her eyes as she tried to decipher things. He was tired. He wanted to pull the blonde into a big snuggle and sleep the rest of the night away with her in his arms. Hopefully protecting her from all her inner demons. So that's what he did. He tried not to over think it as she struggled against his hold at first. She didn't scream at him but she was clearly uncomfortable by his actions. "It's ok, Luce. I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured as he pulled her closer into him, her back firm against his chest. Lucy finally stopped struggling against him. Natsu could smell the anxiety and fear on her. He could hear her rapid heartbeat. He loosed his grip. If she still wanted to flee he would let her.

She stayed.


End file.
